Vacation
by Saiyura
Summary: The turtles are tired so they head off on vacation. Though there's a blizzard going on in New York that doesn't stop them from going to the mounts for R and R.


Michelangelo looked out his window with a small grin before he turned to spot his brother in the front of the car, a simple van with darker than normal tinted windows, before back out the window. Raph and Leo were in the van behind them, Donnie was driving because none of them trusted Mikey behind the wheel on a deep incline covered with fresh and compacted snow. Though Mikey didn't trust himself behind the wheel either and this, staring out the window at the trees, white ground, barely visible mountains… he was glad.

His mind wondered as he slowly began to drift off, the heater was on full blast helping him doze off, as he thought of how nice it would be to get out of the city, out of the country, and to the spot Casey had spent a grueling week finding just for them for this perfect fiasco that he and everyone called: Weather.

A snow storm had came and ravished New York's streets and every other place in America. It wasn't just snow half the time, Mikey reminded himself, it was rains, floods, and every possible thing a storm could be… minus tornados, tsunami's, and earthquakes. He was glad about that though, it meant people were safe.

"Don," Mikey's tongue felt heavy as he shifted in the back seat to look at his brother who gave him a passing glance in the rear view mirror. "It's still snowing badly; why are we coming out here?" He watched his brother slowly shrug; Donatello had bundled up in a hurry when they began ascending the mountain complaining about how cold it had gotten for him. Thus why the heater was on full blast and Mikey was practically asleep now.

"Because we need a break, Mikey." Don suggested. "We've been fighting foot for over six months straight without a break and it's gotten to the point we're past exhaustion… and this is Leo's idea."

Mikey laughed at the anger in Don's voice when saying Leo's name and that it was their eldest brother's pick. He remembered when Casey came back, April had been furious at how long he had been gone without contacting her, and he could clearly see the excitement in his eyes as he pulled them all together before smiling explaining what he had been up to.

Don called him crazy; Don hated the cold more than Mikey did at times. Raph had just laughed stating he could beat everyone at snowboarding; Leo disagreed with him while Casey stated that Raph didn't even know what a skateboard was. IT had started a small feud that was quickly ended by April as she, I swear she's a she hulk sometimes, and then… there was what he thought. It wasn't pretty and it involved payback, not for him but for Klunk!

His poor, poor, Klunky! He had come home one day to find that Raph had scared his cat nearly to death. Then nearly a month later Don nearly burned his cat with an explosion. Leo was the one who would get less than the others because all he had done was step on Klunk's tail, he did make it up with tuna for his dear cat… but that didn't mean Mikey forgave Leo yet! He still nearly did it every day!

"Mikey?" Don called back to him waking him up with a quick jump to full poster, the seat belt straining against his plastron, to turn his head every which way. "And that is why we need a break." Don mumbled with a hidden laugh. "Relax, Mikey, we're fine; I just wanted to ask you if you knew what you were going to do when we get up there?"

"Oh… build a fort." Mikey gave a cheeky grin causing Don to slow down a bit to look at him more.

"And?"

"And nothing, I just want to make a fort, Donnie, we got enough snow… I think…" Mikey looked outside to see that the snow storm had gotten worse. "I hope nothing goes wrong…" Don nodded, though Mikey didn't see it, as he turned to look behind him seeing Leo and Raph in the car behind them. He grinned waving, but he saw no response.

Darker than normal tinted windows, he reminded himself.

A few minutes passed by as Mikey crawled over the middle seat and to the passenger's side, an agitated sign from Don met Mikey's ears causing him to grin cheekily.

"I wanna talk to Raph!" He stated picking up the walkie talkie. "Raphael, this is Michelangelo, come in." He waited a few minutes. "Come in, Hot Head."

"I swear, Mikey, if you call me 'hot head' one more time I'll cause Leo to ram into your van!" Raph's angry voice called out making Mikey chuckle out.

"Calm down, dude, I just wanted to know if you're still alive." Mikey paused clicking the tab for Morse code saying 'one point'.

"Mikey…" Raph's voice came over angrily before Leo 's voice was heard.

"What is Mikey talking about now, Raph." He sounded exhausted.

"Something about us being dead and checking." Mikey laughed as Donnie couldn't hide his laugh.

"Are they really talking without realizing we can hear them?" Don questioned as he pulled into a clear area on a flat surface along the mountains side a bit farther in from the road.

"Yep." Mikey chuckled out as he clicked the button interrupting Raph and Leo's conversation. "Um, you guys do know Donnie and I can hear you two speaking, right?"

Silence graced Mikey's ears as he looked at the smug smirk on his brother's face that mimicked his own before Mikey and Don turned in their seat to see Raph and Leo pull up next to them with two annoyed expressions, though Leo's looked more embarrassed.

"Mikey," Raph had the walkie talkie to his mouth. "I'm gunna kill ya." Mikey gave a grin sticking his tongue out at his brother making the red masked green turtle glare as he began struggling to get his scarf and hat one.

"Oh shoot!" Mikey called opening his door, his hat and scarf forgotten, as he jumped out with Don calling after him just a few seconds later as Raph opened the door yelling Mikey's name and running after the youngest brother of the four.

Mikey wasn't sure how far out he had gotten but he had slowed down enough to catch his fridge breath as he leaned against a tree looking every way for Raph to be sulking about. He had to keep all his senses up.

"Mikey?" Leo's voice called from the tightly gripped walkie talkie in his grip. "Mikey, where are you!" He looked down at it before Mikey took a breath relaxing slightly as he placed it in his pocket before reaching down and forming four snow balls, cursing the fact that he didn't grab his gloves, before responding to Leo.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Raph in your sight?" he was scared, nervous, and he had to make sure that Raph wasn't still after him.

"No, Mikey… I'm following your guys tracks with Don… Don't move, okay, Mikey?" Leo was commanding with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Can't, Leo… Raph is mad…" Mikey chuckled out. "I got to be prepared!" he clicked off before putting it back into his pocket and scooping up the snow balls before treading carefully over the snow. He hated the crunch, crunch, of the snow under his boot.

"Mikey," Raph's voice called form Mikey's left. "I'm so going to get you, bro."

"Try it, Raph!" Mikey raised his arm preparing to throw. A few more turns Mikey was able to do before his eyes grew wide when the compacted snow ball his shoulder from behind him. Mikey turned tossing it back before realizing as he spotted Raph dodge behind a tree that Raph had another Snow ball in his hand and he had the upper advantage.

"Give up, Mikey?" Raph questioned stepping out of his hiding place.

"Give up, Ha!" Mikey tossed the other one before running for cover from the snow bank. "I shall be victorious!" Raph laughed as he began throwing some of his made snow balls forcing Mikey to stay in hiding.

Slowly the snow balls stopped coming allowing Mikey some time to look over and up at his brother restocking his snow ball pile. With a smooth motion he pulled out the walkie talkie and called Leo, "I got him in my sights, Leo…"

"Mikey?"

"I got him in my sights and he's not going to live after I'm through…" Raph's yell was heard as Mikey had aimed while he had been talking and actually getting his head. "… You better hurry up, Leo." Mikey turned off the walkie talkie as both of them began throwing their stocked snow balls at each other, both with giant grins on their face thinking how much fun this was compared to what they had been through.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Raph." Mikey panted as he looked up his hands rubbing for warmth.

"Where are Leo and Don?" Raph walked over holding out his hand.

"No idea, bro." Mikey stated allowing Raph to lift him up.

"Great, pull out your walkie talkie, I wanna know where they've been." Raph brushed off the snow on his shoulder before looking around.

"Leo?" Mikey called. "Leo?"

Mikey looked at Raph before frowning, "He's not responding."

"That don' soun' like Fearless." Raph took the talkie. "Leo, answer now or I aint goin' easy on ya when we go back." Leo nor Don gave a call back making Raph sigh as Mikey took the talkie placing it back into his pocket. "Let's go back, Fearless and Don might have turned around to wait at the vans."

"Yeah…" Mikey said suddenly realizing how cold he actually was. "I think I'll stay in the van… for a while…" he shivered as he turned to head in the direction; well the direction he thought was right, before Raph stopped him.

"Where ya goin', Mikey, vans this way." Raph pointed over his shoulder to the hill.

"Oh… yeah…" Mikey began to walk before stopping. "You sure?"

"Yep, see, made a snow man up there while I was waiting for you… to ambush…" Raph gave a cheeky grin. "Won the fight, bro."

"Because I let you, Raph." Mikey grumbled out a blush staining his cheeks, half of it from the cold and the now free snow falling from the darkening clouds. "Can we just go…" he whined.

"Yeah, your beaks turning blue… you shouldn't have ran off without grabbin' ya snow gear, Mike… ya shiverin' like a leaf in the wind at fall!" Raph through his arm over his brother's shoulder hoping to help warm him up a small bit.

"Shut up, whose fault is it that I ran off in the first place?" Mikey shifted closer as he tried to throw blame off of him.

"You." Raph stated firmly.

"No! You!" Mikey grinned out with a laugh before they crossed the hill and began the small yet tiring walk back to the vans.

"You owe me, bro." Raph stated.

"How do I owe you anything, Raph? Remember, I was the one who got creamed by a 'mountain' of snow." Mikey stated as they came to the vans only to pause for a few seconds to see two snow men and two uncompleted snow men next to them. "Uh… You think our brothers did this?"

"Well considering that one has Leo's cocky know it all smirks and that one has Don's know it all grin… hell yeah, they built them." Raph stated with a chuckle before he leaned forward to read what they each had written on the snow turtle men. "'Raph, Mikey, eat the soup and rest in the vans. Leo.'"

Mikey leaned in following his brother to read Don's own message, "'Raph, Mikey, I hope you two learned your lesson about running off. Love, Don.' What do you think he meant by 'learned your-." Mikey screamed as he felt a snow ball hit him on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh shit… behind the van Mikey!" Raph said slipping as he ran to the other side on the snow.

"Wha-?" Mikey stated before another snow ball pelted him in the face as he glanced up into the faces of Leo and Don both giving a grin as they raised their arms showing that each held a compacted ball of snow. "Oh shell…" Mikey moved slipping and sliding as he got behind the van hearing the 'thunk thunk' from the impacts on the vans metal.

"Well, I ant one ta back down from a challenge." Raph said forming a snow ball. "Whatta 'bout ya?"

"Nope." Mikey explained as he followed after Raph grinning as they both soon gave a look of 'are you ready' before charging after Don and Leo.

The only thing that accompanied their battle cries was the ever falling snow and the darkening clouds as the day weaned into night.


End file.
